


[Kill la Kill] Ryuko's Punishment

by Umbrelloid



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Beads, BDSM, F/F, Huge Breasts, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: In an alternate reality where Ryuko lost her tennis match, Omiko Hakodate decides to torment her defeated opponent with her long, agile tongue and a string of tennis balls.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.3 is now available to the public!
Relationships: Hakodate Omiko/Matoi Ryuuko
Kudos: 16





	[Kill la Kill] Ryuko's Punishment

“H-Hey, pigtails! What d’you think you’re— unngh!” Ryuko clenched her teeth and grated out a moan as her opponent’s open palm graced the curve of her exposed ass, slapping her so hard that her cheeks wobbled obscenely.

“Shut it, rookie,” said Umiko Hakodate, wiping the sweat from her brow and gazing across the audience. “You thought you could beat me in my court, but instead you got owned. Now I’m gonna make an example of you.”

Ryuko huffed and puffed with embarrassed exertion. She could hear Mako calling out encouragements from the stands, as though the match hadn’t already ended with humiliating defeat, as though Ryuko wasn’t bent over the net with both wrists tied to it. She squirmed violently, but only succeeded in shaking her thick ass from side to side as she desperately pulled at her restraints.

“Sorry, but the net’s made of material sent by Lady Satsuki herself.” Hakodate licked her lips, once again revealing her abnormally long tongue. “There’s no way you’re getting free!”

Life Fibers? Well, wasn’t that just wonderful? Ryuko growled and clenched her fists; she refused to let hopelessness set in, not when she still had so much left to do. But even as she resolved not to show weakness, Hakodate slid a hand across the plump swell of her rear, hooked two fingers beneath her panties, and gave them a teasing tug. Ryuko’s head snapped around, eyes wild. “What the hell? Get your hands off me, you filthy—!”

“Now, now, don’t overreact. You lost, remember? That means I get to do whatever I want to you.” Hakodate slid her fingers up and down — and when she removed them from Ryuko’s panties, they were slick and wet. She raised her digits to her lips and, with Ryuko watching, rippled her big tongue over and around them. “Mm, tasty. Ready to be exposed?”

“In your dreams,” the tomboy punk snarled, but she was helpless to stop Hakodate from pinching her black-and-red panties in both hands and tugging them down her legs. All she could do was wriggle violently, her breaths growing heavier as her pussy and asshole were totally, irreversibly displayed to the entire audience! Hakodate cackled as Ryuko squirmed in humiliation, slooowly lowering herself into a squat behind the busty tomboy and gazing at her holes. “How adorable! Mind if I have a taste?”

When Ryuko looked back, tears of rage gleaming in her eyes, she gasped at what she saw: Hakodate’s tongue lolling all the way out of her mouth, slithering and writhing in the air near her soaked pussylips. Ryuko tried to say something — to demand the pigtailed tennis slut get away from her — but it was too late. Hakodate lunged, seized Ryuko’s thighs, and plunged that enormous, ten-inch tongue all the way into her cunt! Ryuko went cross-eyed as that hot, rippling muscle filled her up, lashing at her sensitive folds without mercy, filling every crevice with pulsating tongue, probing her womb with its tip! Hakodate chuckled as she slurped, fastening her lips onto Ryuko’s vulva and rocking against her, giving her the internal massage of a lifetime. As spit ran down her twitching thighs and her face became a mask of shocked pleasure, Ryuko’s cries of anger turned into moans of unmodulated bliss. “Haah! Fwuaah…hooh…”

Hakodate was merciless, slapping Ryuko’s cervix again and again with that miraculous tongue, exploring the back of her womb with tender flicks and swirls, occasionally letting the punk bitch feel the tips of her razor-sharp teeth prod her plump pussylips. Ryuko’s toes curled in her high heels, and she gripped the tennis net tighter with each rippling slurp, getting closer and closer to a monstrous climax--!

But before she could reach orgasm, Hakodate sat back, whipping that tongue all the way out of her in a single, gooey slurp! Ryuko’s pussy was left stretched-out, dripping slime down her legs, forming a puddle between her heels as she trembled pathetically. Hakodate withdrew her tongue into her mouth, panting for air, smiling wide at the state of her defeated opponent. “Mmhn! Schlrrrp… Hey, where’d that rough-and-tough girl go? All I see’s a panting little whore.”

“Fuck…hhn…” Ryuko could barely see straight, edged to the point of insanity by Hakodate’s amazing tongue. Her pussy still convulsed from the sensation of that agile muscle rolling across its folds. It wanted more, but now Hakodate was rising, walking to the side of the court, taking something from a table. “Where…are you going…?” Ryuko breathed.

“Don’t worry; I’m just fetching the right tool for the job.” Hakodate returned with a long string of tennis balls draped over her hands, and an even wider grin on her face. “I’ve been dying to try these out on someone.”

Ryuko hissed between her teeth as Hakodate pressed the first ball to her tight, clenched-shut asshole – and started to twist it inside, showing her ass no mercy. Ryuko’s pucker stretched around the ball, wider and wider with each passing second, until — schlorp — not only the ball, but Hakodate’s wrist sank into her tight rear! Ryuko tossed her head back and yowled in shock and pain, twisting and writhing against the net while Hakodate gazed at her swallowed-up wrist.

“Ugh, you loose bitch,” the tennis star said, and wrenched her hand free with a wet plop. “You need to learn some dignity. But first…” She wrapped that same hand around Ryuko’s neck, leaning over her so her perky tits squished into the tomboy’s back, bringing her lips beside Ryuko’s ear. Ryuko shuddered as the tip of Hakodate’s tongue crept over the lobe. “I’m going to make you see stars.”

Without waiting, Hakodate began to grasp the tennis balls, and one by one force them into Ryuko’s ass! Ryuko gurgled and gagged as her asshole was brutally stretched around the oversized beads, each ball pushing the rest deeper into her insides. Guttural grunts and growls burst from Ryuko’s throat as Hakodate pushed her body to the limits, forcing eight entire tennis balls up her ass before pausing, and gripping the loop at the end of the chain. Once again Hakodate’s tongue tickled her ear, making her moan softly.

“And now – for the easy part.”

“HOAAAHNNN!” Ryuko screamed as Hakodate wrenched the tennis balls out of her ass, all eight of them bursting free in less than a second. SCHLORP-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP-plop-plop-plop! They erupted out of her, drenched and dripping, leaving her poor asshole gaped ridiculously! Ryuko jerked back and forth a few times before sagging against the net, panting, lips pursed and eyes hazy. Hakodate laughed at her predicament while the crowd cheered for a victory well-earned. The blonde tennis bitch slung the string of balls around Ryuko’s waist, then stooped down and kissed her twitching rim, working her way slowly around it, flicking with her tongue and nuzzling with her nose.

“Fuck…I love brash, punk bitches,” Hakodate purred. “Twerk that ass for me, yeah?” When Ryuko only gurgled in response, Hakodate smirked — and out came the tongue, plunging deep into Ryuko’s asshole while her lips sealed off the gaping hole. She pumped Ryuko’s guts without mercy, slurping on her colon, groping her thighs while tormenting her defenceless asshole. Drool slopped down Hakodate’s shirt and rendered it transparent, but she didn’t care; she just went on sucking ass, making Ryuko twist and squirm helplessly. At last, Ryuko rose up on her tiptoes and gurgled as she squirted like a sloppy slut, filling Hakodate’s mouth with sweet nectar, debasing herself in front of the entire stadium! Her hips bucked up and down as she came, sharp gasps bursting through her lips, her eyes dripping tears of sheer pleasure as her poor ass was utterly destroyed!

Finally, Hakodate withdrew, drawing her tongue out of Ryuko inch by slow inch, until she was gently lashing the punk’s trembling rim. “Aaauhm…schlrp…” Hakodate whipped her tongue back and swallowed a mouthful of squirt. “And that,” she said, still squeezing the thick, doughy ass in front of her, “is how you ruin a sloppy bitch.”

Ryuko gargled weakly, her vision blurry, her skin sensitive to even the breeze. Both her holes had been stretched open, her womb drilled, her guts pulverised with makeshift anal beads…her insides slurped and savoured by that vicious tongue… All the fight had run out of her, and all that remained was a nervous, trembling core. She hung her head and whined. How could she ever recover from this?


End file.
